


The Nest

by BiffElderberry



Series: Dragon Rider [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Oviposition, monster cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Six pairs of dragon eyes snapped to him at his utterance. Suddenly Isenris felt like a small rabbit stumbling into a den of foxes. Every bone in his body wanted him to run, but his muscles refused to move. He didn't want to be the dragon's dinner, and yet he wasn't quite sure he could get away. One of the dragons - smaller, maybe younger, with blue scales - rushed him, knocking Isenris to the ground. He thudded against the ground, groaning as his ankle buckled beneath him. The dragon on top of him began to rut against his leg.Isenris knew what the dragons wanted, it was the same thing Arboth had wanted months before.





	The Nest

**Author's Note:**

> Yea so I wrote the first one and then it spawned a sequel, and then there's a whole list of other things I kinda want to do to this poor bastard. Sooo yea, enjoy!

Isenris sighed, exiting his tent. He shivered as he walked in the cold, away from the roaring fire Arboth had started. He had barely stumbled into his boots when he left the tent, much less grabbed his cloak. After all, he only needed to pee. However, the biting cold was worse than he thought. 

 

He and Arboth hadn't expected to end up this far north. After recovering from his little issue with Arboth going into season unexpectantly, Isenris had been put on light duty. There were no fights in his future, no war. Instead, he had been sent to bring medical supplies to Annail. A last minute blizzard had blown in, knocking the dragon off course. They had landed somewhere in the northern mountains. Isenris had opted to set up camp and wait out the storm instead of trying to fight their way back south. 

 

He quickly unlaced his breeches enough to pull his dick out and started to pee. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't see the dragons until they were upon him, snatching him up in their claws and flying away. 

 

Isenris stumbled as his feet hit the ground. He wasn't quite sure how far his captors had taken him, but he was in a clearing. The ground had been scorched by dragonfire, melting all the snow and burning away any sign of vegetation.

 

A series of shrill shrieks caused him to snap his head up. Several dragons were in front of him. They were smaller than Arboth, but still the size of a large horse. 

 

"It's a nest?" he wondered, glancing from dragon to dragon. It was unusual for dragons to be so social. Most dragons of Arboth's size were extremely territorial. They would fight if they came in contact with each other, unless it was breeding time - and even then it was more of a fight to see who would carry the egg than any sort of emotional bonding. Yet somehow, these dragons were living in some sort of harmony. 

 

Six pairs of dragon eyes snapped to him at his utterance. Suddenly Isenris felt like a small rabbit stumbling into a den of foxes. Every bone in his body wanted him to run, but his muscles refused to move. He didn't want to be the dragon's dinner, and yet he wasn't quite sure he could get away. 

 

One of the dragons - smaller, maybe younger, with blue scales - rushed him, knocking Isenris to the ground. He thudded against the ground, groaning as his ankle buckled beneath him. The dragon on top of him began to rut against his leg. 

 

There was a screech to his left, and another dragon - this one red and scarred - came barrelling into the dragon on top of Isenris, knocking him off the man. The two dragons struggled for a moment before the others joined in the fight with a shrill cry. Isenris pushed himself backwards, out of the path of flailing claws and teeth. 

 

Isenris knew what the dragons wanted, it was the same thing Arboth had wanted months before. Maybe they would be distracted enough for him to get away and hide. He tried to stand up but his ankle buckled when he put weight on it. He fell back against the ground. He wasn’t going anywhere.

 

There was only one thing he could do. He slid his pant down his hips and reached into his satchel for his dragon heat kit. If this was going to happen he might as well make sure he was prepared for it. He grabbed for the slicking oil first, pouring a generous amount on his fingers. 

 

Since the first time with Arboth, he had been practicing opening himself up quickly. He had in fact even done so earlier that evening while he was bored and desperate for warmth. As such, he was able to immediately slide two fingers into himself. 

 

He pumped the fingers in and out easily, scissoring them to stretch. He had no idea how long he was going to have before the dragons regained their interest in him. He hooked his fingers, rubbing against that little bundle of nerves he had found when he had been fucked by Arboth. 

 

He bit his lip, trying to keep quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was draw the dragons' attention. He wrapped his hand around his cock, giving it a few tugs. If he was going to get well fucked again, he might as well enjoy himself. 

 

He slid his third finger in alongside the other two, twisting his wrist. He could hear the dragons' fight dying down as the winner was getting settled. He braced himself, sliding his pinky in alongside the other fingers.

 

"Oooh," he moaned, unable to keep the noise from escaping him. Suddenly the dragon fight stopped.

 

Isenris barely had time to withdraw his hand before the red scarred dragon was on top of him. The dragon reared up. Isenris braced for the dragon to come down on top of him, maybe slicing him with the claw. Instead, the two clawed paws landed on either side of his head, effectively trapping him beneath the dragon.

 

He barely got a glimpse of the dragon's cock before the dragon hunched down over him. It was long and thick, not as big as Arboth was but still wider than Isenris' fist. He sucked in a breath as the dragon rutted against him. The dragon sniffed him over his chest, breathing in the scent of Arboth on him. 

 

Isenris felt the dick twitch against his hip. The scent of Arboth apparently was turning the dragon on even more. Must be the dragon’s nature possessiveness taking over. The dragon, hunched lower, pushing his cock against Isenris' hole.

 

"Ahh, ah," Isenris groaned, feeling himself stretch around the cock. He hadn't spent nearly enough time stretching for this. He was pushed forward by the dragon's movement, pushing his shoulders up against the dragon’s paws. 

 

Isenris panted, trying to adjust to the width of the cock. He felt like the cock was splitting him in half. He mewled in pain, fighting to keep his muscle from tensing up around the intrusion.

 

Finally the dragon pushed all the way in. Isenris felt his muscles strain as his legs were forced wide enough for the dragon's girth between them. He could see a slight ponch in his stomach where the cock distended it slightly. 

 

The dragon set a punishing rhythm, fucking as deep into Isenris as he could. Isenris scrambled for something to hold onto in the scorched earth, but found nothing. He was rammed again and again against the dragon's forelegs with the force of the thrust. 

 

Isenris watched his gut distend as the dragon came, filling him with his seed. He knew what was coming next, and tried to relax as much as possible when he felt the egg push against his hole. 

 

"Ahh," he whined as the cock bulged inside him, forcing him to stretch wider. The egg slid in, brushing past that bundle of nerves, sending fire up Isenris' spine.

 

Isenris breathed a sigh of relief. This egg was much smaller than the one Arboth had given him. He would easily be able to carry it to the next fort. 

 

His relief was short lived, however, as the cock expanded again, pushing a second egg into his body. He whined as the egg settled in next to the first. His belly was now definitely distended. He no longer looked like he had simply over indulged in a recent feast.

 

The third egg ripped his orgasm out of him, causing his toes to curl as it settled in right up against the bundle of nerves. 

 

He lay there panting as the dragon pulled out. He felt some of the dragon's come dribble out between his legs, but could hardly bring himself to move. He had been mated now. Surely the other dragons would lose their interest in him.

 

He was wrong.

 

The moment the first dragon was off him, a second dragon took his place. This new dragon wasted no time before thrusting into Isenris.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," Isenris panted in time with the shallow thrusts the dragon made, fucking his way into his hole. He could feel the first dragon's come slicking the way, making the second dragon's approach easier. 

 

Inside him, the eggs clinked against each other, rubbing against his sensitive insides with every thrust of the new dragon. He could feel them shifting deeper into his body, sending little shivers of pleasure through his whole system. 

 

His spent cock began to stir as each of the dragon's thrusts brought him pain and pleasure mixed together. He whined deep in his throat when he grasped his cock and began to tug it in time with the dragon's thrusting. 

 

His second orgasm ripped through him like a hurricane. His back arched off the ground as his body pulled the dragon's cock in deeper still. He felt the eggs bounce, settling even higher in his gut at the movement.

 

Isenris was so caught up in his own pleasure that he almost missed the dragon's own orgasm. His belly distended further a the dragon sprayed come inside of him. 

 

He moaned as the first of the eggs pushed into his system, rubbing against his oversensitive walls. He wasn’t sure how he was going to take them all. He already felt so full and the second egg was just barely sliding in as it was. The third egg stopped halfway in, having run out of space inside of his body. Isenris felt his hole stretched impossibly wide as the egg held there, right at his entrance. 

 

The dragon, however, was determined for his progeny to make it into Isenris and began to thrust hard, pushing all the eggs out of his way.

 

Isenris realized he had to get away. There were six dragons in the nest. If each of them tried to have their way with him, he wouldn’t survive it. Already he felt fuller than he had with Arboth’s one egg, and surely these would grow as well. 

 

The blue dragon came next, screeching as he landed on top of Isenris. Isenris groaned as the dragon pushed low against him, squeezing his egg-filled middle. The blue dragon began to push into Isenris, forcing the other eggs out of his way. Isenris could feel a puddle of come forming beneath him as the dragon pushed it out of his body. 

 

There was a nearby screech and suddenly Isenris was empty as another dragon knocked the blue one off. Apparently the order hadn’t been settled as amiably as Isenris had thought. He pushed himself up slightly, just enough to see the blue dragon fight with a green one. The other dragons were all distracted watching the fight. This was his chance, he realized.

 

With great effort, Isenris managed to roll over. He felt the eggs shifting within him, falling low in his gut. He crawled a few feet from where he had laid, hoping that if he could get out of the nest then maybe he could stand and run. 

 

He made it halfway to the edge of the nest when there was the sound of beating wings behind him. He barely had time to brace himself before another dragon was ontop of him. He must have noticed Isenris escaping and thought to use the moment for his own means. 

 

Isenris felt the cock spear deep into him. He could feel it in his gut as the eggs shifted to make room for the cock. They clinked audibly and rubbed against his sensitive nerve endings. Isenris’ arms trembled, barely keeping him up. He dropped his head down, moaning low in his throat as the cock rubbed against his prostate. 

 

He opened his eyes and saw his distended belly jump with each thrust of the dragon’s cock. His cock ached beneath his massive belly, but he couldn’t move his arms to wrap a hand around it. 

 

He moaned as the dragon came in him. He closed his eyes and braced himself as he felt more come spray into him.

 

“It hurts,” he cried as the first egg pushed into him. His belly was tight and painful, his skin stretched too tight across it. His back ached from supporting the eggs. He held his breath as the next two eggs dropped into him. His belly rested against the ground now, partially supporting him. One more egg pushed through his loose hole, dropping to rest with the others. 

 

As soon as the dragon moved, Isenris rolled back over to his back. He knew he wasn’t going to get away at this rate. There wasn’t much he would be able to do to keep the last three dragons from fucking him. 

 

By now, the fight had ended and the next dragon approached Isenris. He barely opened his eyes as the dragon entered him and began to take it’s turn. The constant pressure of the eggs shifting against his nerves caused his third orgasm to wash over him, but he barely had the strength to move. 

 

There was a roar overhead. 

 

Isenris’ eyes snapped open to see Arboth land in the nest. The smaller dragons squawked in surprise at the intruder. 

 

Isenris moaned as he felt the cock pull out of him. He could hear the dragons fighting Arboth, trying to rid the nest of the intruder, but they were no match for the larger dragon. 

  
Slowly the sound of the fights faded away. Isenris wasn’t even sure he was still there. His eyes snapped open as he felt Arboth’s nose press against his middle. The dragon let out a whine, checking as Isenris groaned at the pressure on his stomach. 

 

Isenris looked around the nest to see it vacant of the smaller dragons. He smiled slightly, knowing that it was over now. He could get the eggs out of him.

 

According to the dragon rider’s code, it was illegal to dispose of a dragon’s egg. This was due to the rarity of viable dragon eggs. Four out of every five eggs would not hatch, so on the chance that the one in question was viable, it would be a travesty for it to be disposed of early.

 

However, no one knew of the smaller dragons. They had never been seen before. Which meant that no one would notice if he got rid of the eggs. He could just lay them here and leave them in a pile for the small dragons to deal with on their own. 

 

Ys’ord was only a four hour ride from here though. They couldn’t grow that much in four hours, and should they be viable, they could increase their knowledge on dragon kind. Not only that, but his strict adherence to policy could lead to more interesting assignments, and faster promotions. 

 

“Help me up?” he asked Arboth, wrapping his arms around the dragon’s nose horn. He groaned as he stood. The eggs all rolled lower into his belly. He hissed as he put weight on his twisted ankle, testing it. It would barely hold his weight, but he could still hobble over to his bag, still strapped around Arboth’s saddle. 

 

Once he was dressed, he slowly pulled himself up to the saddle. He groaned as he settled in his seat. His stomached pressed painfully against the saddle horn. This was going to be a long ride.


End file.
